


Resistance

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Family Drama, Family Secrets, Fluff, Gen, Humor, M/M, Protective Foggy Nelson, Protective Matt Murdock, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: It’s becoming a parent that made Foggy join NYPD instead of becoming a lawyer. And after 7 years in the force, he gets a chance to prove himself when he's assigned to the case involving the vigilantes Daredevil and Spider-Man.





	1. Pinky Promise

**Author's Note:**

> This fic assumes that Matt's dad died when Matt was 15 years old.

**2004**

At first, Foggy thinks it’s a joke. A sick, demented joke. But the man in front of them isn’t laughing. If anything he looks as stoic as a statue. The 4-year-old in his arms looks terrified. Besides, who would involve a child in their messed up prank. The kid’s eyes are red and puffy, and there’s snort running down his nose. He has a toy spider clutched to his chest. He’s staring right at Matt with his big brown eyes. Matt. Oh god, Matt. His hands are clenched beside him, and he’s shaking. Foggy slowly reaches out and rests his hand on his best friend’s shoulder. He relaxes a little under Foggy’s touch, but he doesn’t say anything.  

This man with dark slicked back hair, dressed in an expensive black pinstripe suit, and horn-rimmed glasses came knocking on their dorm room door at 1 in the morning. He immediately introduced himself as Ben Fitzgerald and said he was the personal attorney and best friend of the late Richard Parker. Mr. Parker was the Chief Technology Officer at Oscorp. But it’s really his wife, Mary, who was more well known. Once a high profile celebrity and philanthropist, Mary was running for the Mayor’s office when she and her husband met their untimely death two weeks ago. Their deaths were treated as an accident, but, Mr. Ben Fitzgerald claimed that it was premeditated. And that’s not all. Mr. and Mrs. Parker left behind a 4-year-old, Peter, and according to Mr. Fitzgerald, Peter was adopted by the Parkers as a baby. He is apparently the biological son of a Met General nurse named, Nancy Roland.... And Matt’s dad, Jack Murdock.

“Mr. Murdock, I understand this must be difficult for you,” Mr. Fitzgerald breaks the uncomfortable silence that had fallen between the three of them. “But it’s the truth. Peter is your half-brother.”

“I don’t believe you,” Matt growls at the man. “My dad never even had a girlfriend.”

“That’s because Ms. Roland was just a fling, Mr. Murdock,” Mr. Fitzgerald explains. “Look, you’re Peter’s only biological relative still alive. Ms. Roland died in an accident last year. And your father, Jack, he, of course, died before Peter was even born.” He pauses and sighs. “Peter doesn’t have anyone else.”

“Then give him to an orphanage. I grew up in one and I did perfectly fine,” Matt angrily scoffs at the man.

A dangerous look passes Mr. Fitzgerald’s face. Foggy immediately pulls Matt back. “Matt, shut up!”

The kid whines and presses his head in the lawyer's neck. Mr. Fitzgerald's eyes immediately soften and he starts rubbing Peter’s back. “Shhh… it’s okay, Pete.”

“I can take him for you,” Foggy offers. When Mr. Fitzgerald looks up at him and gives him a dubious look, Foggy quickly adds, “I have two nieces and a nephew. I’m good with kids.”

“Pete,” Mr. Fitzgerald says gently. Peter looks up at him and sniffles. “Do you wanna go play with Foggy. I would like to talk to Mr. Murdock alone.”

“No!” The kid whines and buries his head in Mr. Fitzgerald’s neck again.

“Peter, come on,” pleads Mr. Fitzgerald. “You can play here in this room. I’ll be right here. I promise.”

“Pinky promise?” The kid mumbles and holds out his pinky towards the attorney.

Mr. Fitzgerald intertwines their pinkies and gives him a broad smile. “Pinky promise.”

“Okay then, I’ll go with him, Uncle Ben.”

When Mr. Fitzgerald lets Peter down, Foggy takes his hand and leads him to the other side of the room. He lets Peter take Matt’s bed and sits down on his own. “You really like spiders, huh?” 

“Yep!” The kid replies excitedly. “Spiders are the best.”

“You’re probably the first kid to say that,” Foggy chuckles. “I like dogs.” He brings out a brown dog with floppy ears from under his comforter and holds it out towards the kid. “Don’t tell Matt I have this here.”

“Is Matt your friend?” Peter asks tilting his head to the side.

“Yep! He’s my best-est friend in the world.”

“Is he my brother?” Peter continues to ask. He sounds so hopeful. 

“I honestly don’t know, kid,” Foggy admits.

Peter bottom lip sticks out in a pout and he swings his legs back and forth. “He doesn’t want me.”

Foggy sighs and looks over Matt, who is standing defiantly in front of Mr. Fitzgerald. He is one stubborn son of a bitch. But, of course, if Foggy’s biological mom came back someday, claiming that Foggy had more siblings in addition to his sisters, Foggy would freak too. “He just doesn’t know you yet, Pete,” says Foggy.

“What’s his name?” Peter asks pointing at the stuffed animal in Foggy’s hand.

“Beast,” Foggy replies.

“Beast?” Peter giggles much to Foggy’s relief. “That’s a funny name!”

“Well, five-year-old me thought it was the best name in the world.”

“ _Beast_ name in the world!” Peter exclaims as he takes the dog from Foggy and starts making it fight with his spider. Foggy’s poor Beast doesn’t stand a chance against the fluffy tarantula.  

“Puns huh. I like you already kid.” It’s not a lie. Foggy always appreciates a good pun.

Foggy keeps one ear trained on Peter while the other on Matt and Mr. Fitzgerald.

“Look, Matt, my wife May and I have absolutely no problem taking Peter and raising him as our own.” Foggy hears Mr. Fitzgerald say. “In fact, I would prefer that instead of leaving him in the care of a couple of 19-year-olds.”

Foggy frowns at that. He’s a capable and responsible 19-year-old, thank you very much.

“But that’s not what Richard wanted,” Mr. Fitzgerald continues. “The unfortunate thing is that he knew his and Mary’s death was imminent. But he was just too stubborn and refused to run away.”  Mr. Fitzgerald sighs and out of the corner of his eye, Foggy can see him leaning against the door. “When Richard realized that he and his family were in danger, he started taking precautions. He wanted to find a way to hide Peter away so he looked into you." 

Foggy fully turns his head to see Matt relax a little beside Mr. Fitzgerald. Just a little.

“Why me?” Matt decides to ask. His voice low and gruff.

“Because you don’t have any connection to the Parkers. No one will come looking for Peter out here. Unfortunately, whoever killed Richard and his wife wanted the whole family dead. Peter has a better chance of survival with you.”

Foggy gulps and looks over at Peter again. Who the hell wants to kill a 4-year-old? That’s just messed up. Peter is lost in his own little world. He’s on the floor now, pitting the spider and the dog against each other.

“Richard wouldn’t just let anyone take his child. He knows you’re a good person Matt. That’s why according to his will, he has given custody of Peter to both you and Foggy.”

Foggy’s eyes widen and he shoots up from his bed when he hears that. “Wait, what? Why me?”

“Because we knew Mr. Murdock wouldn’t want to do this alone. That’s why Richard gave Peter's custody to both of you.” Mr. Fitzgerald looks between Foggy and Matt and says, “Look, I understand you both are quite young, but trust me when I say that you will have full support from my wife and I. Richard and Mary have left a sizable trust, which should help you take care of Peter. Once Peter turns 18, he gets the rest of the money his parents left in his name. But for now, the two of you can move out of this-” He moves away from the door and looks around at their room with disdain. “ _-place_ and get an apartment. According to official records, Peter doesn’t live in New York anymore. As far as the media is concerned, Peter left for France a week ago to live with his distant relatives. This gives him and the two of you a fresh start.”

“You and Mr. Parker thought everything out,” Matt scoffs.

“We did. Richard was like a brother to me, Matt, and Peter is like my own son. I wouldn’t give him up but his life is more important than my attachment to him."

“Then why not just take him and raise him somewhere else?” Asks Matt. 

“New York is our home, as it is yours. I know you and Foggy are the best people to look after Peter.” The man sounds so confident, it astounds Foggy.

“How can you be so sure, Mr. Fitzgerald? You don’t even know us,” Matt throws back.

A Cheshire grin appears on Mr. Fitzgerald’s face. He leans in and whispers something in Matt's ear. Foggy doesn’t hear what he says but Matt goes stiff. He leans away from Mr. Fitzgerald and Foggy sees him take in a large gulp of air. He almost looks like he’s seen a ghost.

“So what do you say, Mr. Murdock?”

Much to Foggy’s surprise, Matt says, “Yes. We’ll look after him.”

***

**2006**

Sometimes Foggy feels like he’s living in a house with two children instead of one. Matt still hasn’t warmed up to Peter so the sole responsibility of the kid falls on Foggy’s shoulders. Foggy makes sure Peter gets to school on time, eats all the right food, does all his homework, and goes to bed at a decent hour. It’s a struggle but Foggy’s trying. He feels for all the single parents out there who manage a kid and school at the same time. Foggy’s grades have started to suffer. He isn’t failing his classes. He just isn’t getting the As and A minuses he was getting in freshman year. His grades aren’t good enough to get him into law school. But he isn’t sure he even wants to go to law school anymore. 

***

Matt is barely around. He has a new girlfriend. A transfer student from France. He’s been spending all his time with her and comes home at odds hours of the morning. 

Things go from bad to worse when Matt comes home plastered one morning.  Foggy’s up studying for his Comparative Politics finals when he hears the front door open. He looks up from his book, and his breath catches in his throat. Matt staggers in through the door and shushes the door when it closes a little too loudly behind him. Foggy shoots up from the couch and makes his way to his best friend who looks like he’s about to face plant on the carpet any second.

“Matt, is that blood on your shirt?” Foggy asks as he grabs onto Matt’s shoulders and steadies him.

“No!” Matt claims, pushing Foggy away. “I don’t need you. I don’t need anyone!”

“Of course, you don’t,” Foggy huffs. “What the hell, Matt? We have finals tomorrow.”

“Fuck the finals.” Matt stumbles forward and reaches out to feel the couch before falling onto it.

Foggy stomps over to his friend and glares at him, although he can’t see it. “Keep your voice down, Matt. You’ll wake up Pete!”

“Pete,” Matt scoffs, throwing his head back against the sofa. “Right. That little shit. The bane of my existence.”

“What’s gotten into you, man?”

“We were 19 years old, Foggy. Fucking 19 years old and that- that Ben Fitzgerald just dumped a 4-year-old on us.”

“That 4-year-old, who’s 6 now if you've even noticed, by the way, is the reason we’re living here in this grand apartment and have our own rooms instead of a shitty excuse for a dorm room.”   

“I never asked for this, Foggy. I was happy living in that shitty dorm room. We were both happy. Now we’re miserable and all we do is fight, and it’s all because of that kid.”  

“It’s not because of him, Matt.” Foggy keeps his voice low as he adds, “It’s because of you.” Matt’s jaw tightens the second those words are out of Foggy’s mouth, but Foggy doesn't stop there. “Pete isn’t just my responsibility. He’s yours too.”

“And like I said, I never asked for this,” Matt argues, gritting his teeth.

“No, you didn’t and neither did I but he _is_ our responsibility. We’re supposed to look after him together.” Foggy throws his hands up and starts pacing back and forth in front of the coffee table. “But I’m doing all the work here while you just disappear off to god knows where and then come back home drunk and- and bloody." Foggy gulps as he notices the blood splatters on Matt's white shirt again. “Who’s blood is that, Matt? Did you get hurt? Did you hurt someone?”

Matt moves to get up from the couch but falls back down on his ass. He makes a frustrated noise before trying again. “It’s none of your damn business, Foggy,” he says to Foggy when he finally manages to get up.

Foggy grabs Matt’s arm as Matt tries to move past him. “No, you’re not walking away tonight, Matt! We’re going to talk about this.”

Matt snatches his arm out of Foggy’s grip, “I don’t owe you any explanation.”  

“Like hell you don’t!” Foggy says, raising his voice. “We’re in this together. So stop being a dick for once and grow the fuck up!”

Matt whirls on him. “You know what? You want to play parent then be my guest, but don’t ask me to do it with you!” Matt says through clenched teeth. He stomps over to the door and not for the first time in his life, Foggy wonders just how Matt manages to find the door with such accuracy.

“He’s your brother, Matt,” Foggy reminds Matt just as he’s about to open the door.

“He’s not my brother, Foggy. He’s my dad’s mistake. That's all I can think about every time I look at him.” Matt slams the door shut on his way out.  

Foggy makes a frustrated sound and kicks the leg of the coffee table. “Ow!” He complains when he ends up hurting his own foot in the process. He falls back on the couch and buries his face in his hands.

Foggy hears the door creak and soon feels a hand on his thigh. He looks up to find Peter standing in front of him with his stuffed spider clutched in one arm. “You okay?” Asks the 6-year-old.

Foggy gives him a small smile and nods. “Yeah, kiddo, I’m fine.”

The kid doesn’t look too convinced. He’s really perceptive for his age. “Where’s Matt? I just heard his voice.”

“Did we wake you up? I’m so sorry, buddy.”

“Where is he, Foggy?” Peter asks again.

Foggy doesn’t say anything. He doesn’t know what to tell Peter.

Peter’s lips start to quiver and tears start forming in his eyes as he says, “Matt hates me.”

Foggy’s heart drops to his stomach when he hears that. Peter sounds so small and broken. Foggy reaches out to wipe away Peter’s tears with his thumb. “He doesn’t hate you, Pete. He’s just an idiot. He hasn't had a family in a long time. He just needs to used to it.”

“You’re lying,” Peter sniffles. “I heard what he said.”

Foggy pulls Peter to his chest and hugs him tight. His spider gets smushed between the two of them. “I’m so sorry, buddy. I am so, so sorry,” he whispers into Peter’s hair.

“I miss my mommy and daddy, Foggy.” Peter cries out. His tears soak Foggy’s shirt. “Why did they leave me?”

Foggy’s heart breaks for Peter. He pulls away and takes Peter's face between his hands. “They didn’t leave you, Pete. They loved you very much. They would never do that to you. They were taken away from you against their will.”

“Who took them away?” Peter asks wiping his tears away with the back of his hand.

“I don’t know, buddy,” Foggy replies honestly. “But I promise you, I promise I will find out.”

“Pinky promise?” Peter mumbles and sticks out his pinky towards Foggy.

“Pinky promise.” Foggy smiles and connects their pinkies together. “Now come on, let’s get you back to bed. You have school tomorrow morning.”

Foggy tucks Peter back into his bed and gives him his spider. Just as he’s about to leave, he feels a small hand on his wrist. “Foggy?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you.”  

A wide smile spreads across Foggy’s face at that. “Love you too, bud,” he says before heading out.

Foggy sighs as he plops down on the couch. He’s worried about Matt, but he figures the guy probably went to his girlfriend’s house. “Right. Finals,” Foggy mutters under his breath and reaches out to pick up his abandoned book again.

 _Who took them away?_ Those four words ring through Foggy’s head over and over again. It’s a question that has been bugging Foggy for some time. If he had to protect Peter from whoever this person was then he needed answers. He also needed to get Pete some closure.

Foggy tosses aside his book and heads back to his room. He takes an eraser and wipes all the notes away from his white board before writing ‘Richard Parker’ in big bold letters on the top of the board. He takes a step back and stares at it. He wipes it away with the back of his hand before writing ‘Richard Parker’ on the right side of the board and then ‘Mary Parker’ on the left side of the board. This whole time they were going under the assumption that the Parkers were killed because of Richard's involvement with Oscorp. But he couldn’t rule out Mary. She was a prominent figure after all. This could have been an assassination. Foggy adds notes under each name. He then sits down at his desk and opens his laptop to do some research. He finds all sorts of articles on the couple. More on Mary than Richard. His research on Oscorp gets him more conspiracy theories than actual information. One forum goes as far as to claim that the company has been creating radioactive spiders. Foggy chuckles when he reads that. If Pete found out about this, he would lose his mind. The kid has a serious thing for spiders. While reading about a conspiracy theory that claimed that the Parkers were actually spies, Foggy’s eyes started to close. His head dropped on the table and he soon let sleep claim his body.

***

The next morning Foggy jolts awake. He has a crick in his neck, and his arms feel numb thanks to his uncomfortable sleeping position. Foggy smacks his lips together and tries hard not to focus on how his mouth smells like something crawled in it and died. Getting up from his chair, Foggy stretches his arms and legs. He needs proper sleep but first he needs to get Peter to school. And Matt… All of his sleep disappears when Foggy remembers the previous night. Right. Matt left. Foggy can’t deal with that right now. Matt has to show up for the final later. Foggy can talk to him then.

Foggy sighs and makes his way to Peter’s room and knocks on the door. “Pete, wake up,” he calls out but doesn’t get any response in return. Foggy lets out a yawn and turns the doorknob, “Pete-” His words die on his lips and his eyes widen. Peter’s bed is empty. The whole room is freezing and it sends goosebumps throughout Foggy’s body. The window's open but he knows for a that he closed it last night. Foggy rushes to the window and looks out at the fire escape. “Shit. Pete?” He calls out a little louder this time but still gets nothing. Okay, okay, there has to be a perfectly reasonable explanation. Peter could still be in the house. Foggy finds the main door still locked from the inside. He checks the bathroom but finds it empty. Sometimes Pete hangs out in Matt’s room when Matt’s not around, so Foggy figures he’d look in there. Matt’s room is dark, empty, and cold. Foggy’s heartbeat starts racing in his chest. It almost feels like his heart will explode any second. His chest feels tight and his arms and legs suddenly feel so weak. Tears prickle on the edges of his eyes as he stands in the middle of the living room trying to process everything. 

Foggy’s shaky legs take him back to Peter’s room. He tosses aside the kid’s sheets and pillows. Some irrational part of his brain tries to assure Foggy that Peter’s just hiding. Foggy doesn’t find Peter under the comforter but he does find a piece of paper. Peter’s spider is sitting on top of it. Foggy moves the stuffed toy and quickly unfolds the paper. He blinks his tears away as he reads the note written with a red crayon.

 _Goin 2 find Matt_.

The note reads in big letters. Anger and panic both spike through Foggy’s body at the same time. He rushes out of the room, grabs the landline phone, and with trembling hands, he dials Matt’s number.

“Pick up, pick up, pick up."

“Hello?” The phone gets answered on the third ring. There’s a woman’s voice on the other end.

“Where is he?” Foggy demands. “Give him the phone.”

The woman lets out a put-upon sigh, and then Foggy hears shuffling on the other side. “Matthew. It’s your wife.” Foggy hears the woman say.

“Foggy," says Matt in a tired voice. “This is not a good time.”

“Well, too fucking bad!” Foggy cries out. “Peter’s gone, Matt.”

“What?!” Matt sounds more awake now. “What do you mean he’s gone?”

 “He heard us fight last night,” Foggy clears his throat and tries to hold back his tears. “He thought you left because of him. I just found a note on his bed. He said he was going to find you.”

“Shit,” Matt mumbles. There’s more shuffling on the other end. Matt’s voice sounds a little muffled as he says, “Foggy, stay at home. Elektra and I will go find him.”

“Like hell, I’ll stay at home,” Foggy replies.

“If he comes back then you can let me know. Besides, if he doesn’t find anyone he’ll freak out.”

Foggy knows Matt’s right but he can’t just stay home and do nothing. “Should I call the cops?”

“No, not yet. If we don’t find him then you can call the cops.” Matt’s voice becomes more determined as he adds, “I’ll find him. I promise, Fog.”

“You better, Matt. This is all your fault so you better fix this.”

“I know, Foggy,” Matt mumbles sadly. “I will fix this. Pinky promise.”                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                                      


	2. The Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A stranger brings back Peter home and also helps Foggy find the missing piece in the Mr. and Mrs. Parker case.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! I'm back, peeps. I was busy this past year and just so much going on that I completely abandoned writing. I've been rereading my fics and will start updating them again. 
> 
> My writing is a bit rusty because I haven't written anything in like a year. 
> 
> Anyway, I have decided to make a minor change to the fic. Now Foggy will be part of NYPD instead of FBI. Just makes more sense that way I think. 
> 
> This is more of a filler chapter.

The knock on the door has Foggy almost dropping his coffee cup on the kitchen floor. He is slightly out of breath as he throws the door open. But his eyes widen slightly and his grip around the door frame tightens when he finds an unfamiliar with Pete. He can hear Pete’s soft snores and there’s a slight dampness on the stranger’s shoulder where the 6-year-old is resting his head. The panic that was rising in Foggy’s chest subsides when he realizes how comfortable Pete looks in the man’s arms. 

“Who are you?” Foggy asks the dark-haired stranger. He has an army-cut hairstyle and is dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt. A slight five o’clock shadow covers his face and he has his lips pressed in a thin line. 

“Can I come in Mr. Nelson?” the man asks instead of answering Foggy’s question. His low, gruff, and authoritative voice throws Foggy off a little. Foggy steps aside and lets the man into the apartment. 

He quickly closes the door behind them and turns around to keep his eyes trained on the man’s back. Matt will definitely throw a fit if he finds a strange man in their apartment and would go on and on about how Foggy was too trusting and that will end up getting him hurt someday.

The man looks around the apartment like he is assessing it before turning to face Foggy. “My name is Frank Castle. I am Peter Parker’s personal security.” 

Foggy blinks at the man a couple times. “ _ Excuse me? _ ” He exclaims. It takes him another few seconds to realize that the man just called Peter, Peter Parker, and not Peter Murdock, which is what he goes by now. 

The man, Frank, opens his mouth to say something but Peter’s soft whine makes him stop and look at the 6-year-old in his arms. Foggy takes a step towards them just as Peter’s expression changes from confused to annoyed. 

“Lemme down!” he demands, squirming in the guy’s arms. 

Foggy doesn’t even bother holding back his chuckle when Frank’s expression goes from serious to deer-caught-in-headlights confused. He almost drops Peter but Foggy is there to catch the little boy.

“You don’t have any experience with kids, do you?” Foggy wonders out loud as he maneuvers Peter in his arms and holds the kid with an arm around his legs. 

Peter’s arms find their way around Foggy’s neck and held him tight. An overwhelming feeling of relief fills Foggy when it finally hits him that his baby is safe and sound. He tightens his own grip around Pete and hugs him close. For a moment he forgets about the other man in the room. “You okay, my little spidey-widey?” Foggy used to call him that when Pete was even younger. His plush spider brought on that nickname. 

Pete looks up at Foggy with a scrunched up face. “I am not little!” he complains, squirming in Foggy’s arms. 

“Okay, okay, you’re not little, fine,” Foggy chuckles, letting the kid down. He then gets on one of his knees in front of Pete and narrows his eyes at him. “But that doesn’t mean that you can just run away, climbing down the fire escape nonetheless,” his voice gets an octave higher when he remembers that little detail. “You could have gotten hurt, Pete. Do you know how scared I was?” 

Pete drops his head and Foggy can see a small pout forming on his lips. “I’m sorry, Foggy,” he mumbles. When he looks up again, Foggy notices the tears forming in his eyes. Dammit. These Murdock boys and their puppy-dog eyes. 

Shit. Matt. He should tell Matt that Pete is back home. Or he’ll do it later. Let Matt panic for a little bit after the stunt he pulled last night. 

“It’s okay, buddy. Just don’t do it again, okay?” Foggy softens his voice and reaches out to stroke Pete’s cheek. 

A smile starts to form on Pete’s lips. “Promise,” he says. 

Foggy sticks out his pinky towards Pete, “Pinky promise?” 

Pete nods in response and links their pinkies together. “Pinky promise.” He soon lets go of Foggy’s hand and throws his arms around Foggy’s neck again in a hug. 

A light cough above them reminds Foggy that they are not alone. Right. The man claiming to be Peter’s bodyguard. Foggy pulls away from Peter and gives him a smile, “Pete, can you go to your room and take a nap? I need to talk to this nice gentleman over here.” 

Pete seems to suddenly remember the other guy’s presence too and turns to glare at him. “No!” he announces adamantly. 

Foggy’s taken aback by his sudden hostility. “Pete-” 

“I don’t trust him, Foggy.” 

That makes Foggy’s eyes widen a little and looks up at the man to find him glaring at Pete. Pete’s never been like this around anyone. Yeah he does seem to have some trust issues and whenever he meets someone new, he’s cautious, but it doesn’t take long for him to warm up to them. But it is different with Frank. Pete’s never voiced his distrust for someone out loud like this. 

“Pete, don’t be mean. Mr. Castle was nice enough to bring you home,” Foggy says. He gets up from the floor and keeps a hand on Pete’s shoulder as a protective gesture as he carefully sizes up Castle. 

“But he’s grumpy! And- and- he told on me to Uncle Ben!” Peter replies petulantly. 

Shit. Ben knew. This wasn’t good. This really really wasn’t good. Foggy wasn’t exactly going to hide this from Ben and May. He would have told them in the near future, like 10 years from now, and they would have all laughed about it. 

“Pete, please go to your room. I’ll talk to Mr. Castle,” Foggy says, not taking his eyes off Castle. 

“Fine!” Pete sticks out his tongue at Castle before stomping off to his room. 

“Right so…” says Foggy, “You’re Pete’s supposed bodyguard that I’ve never heard of or even seen before. Care to explain how that works?” 

“Fitzgerald hired me a couple months ago. Said his nephew needed personal security but he said that you and  _ Murdock- _ ” There’s an edge in his voice when he says Matt’s name which confuses Foggy. “-wouldn’t appreciate having a bodyguard follow the kid around.” 

“So exactly how long have you been keeping an eye on Pete?” Foggy asks. 

“5 months.”

“5 months?!” Foggy exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air. “Ben’s had you following Pete around for 5 freaking months and he didn’t care to tell us? Why does Peter need a bodyguard in the first place?” 

“I don’t know. Why don’t you ask him?” Castle replies curtly. He bites down on his bottom lip and his eyes bore holes into Foggy. He almost looks like he is holding himself back from saying something else. “And I wouldn’t have to make myself known,  _ Nelson _ , if you and your boyfriend did the one job you were supposed to do and kept the kid safe. I told Fitzgerald that a couple of… dumbass college kids were unfit to take care of Parker. But he has faith in the two of ya. Look how good that did the kid.” 

Foggy jaw goes slack and his grits his teeth as he listens to the man talk shit about him and Matt. “Who the fuck are you, huh?” He growls. “Who are you to come in here and judge Matt and me, and tell us that we’re not fit to take care of Peter.” He takes a few long steps and stops right in front of the guy and doesn’t break eye contact. “And his name is Peter  _ Murdock-Nelson  _ so stop calling him Parker.” Foggy’s voice wavers a little but he hopes Castle doesn’t notice. He’s also a little pissed at Ben for telling this man about Pete’s true identity. Foggy thought it was a secret that he, Matt, Ben, and May would take to their graves. 

Castle glares right back at him for a few seconds before his features soften. “I know who he is. I was there.” 

“Huh?” Anger replaces confusion in Foggy’s voice. “What are you even talking about?” 

Castle takes a step back and doesn’t say anything for a few seconds but Foggy can almost see the wheels turning in his head. A soft sigh escapes his lips before he says, “Two years ago, I was a rookie cop in the force. One night when my partner and I were on a beat in Queens, we got a call about a fire at Oscorp...” 

“The night Pete’s parents died…” Foggy mumbles  

“Yeah,” Castle replies. He releases another soft sigh and drops into the couch behind him. “My partner and I were first at the scene. I was in in the Marine before I joined the force.” Castle voice seems so far away all of a sudden. He’s definitely seen some shit. Foggy obviously isn’t going to point that out because, a. He’s just met the guy and b. He needs Castle to keep talking. Castle clears his throat and looks up at Foggy before adding, “I’d seen more fires than I can count. Pretty much everyone that dies in a fire dies because of smoke inhalation. But the bodies of Parker and his wife were completely burned beyond recognition. They were both lying on the floor. In opposite directions. Away from the door. They didn’t even look like they tried to escape.” 

Foggy jaw drops open a little and he turns and falls into the couch beside Castle. “They were dead before the fire,” he says. 

“If a rookie like me could see that then so could CSI and the lead Detective. It was an open and shut case” Castle takes another pause before saying, “That is until three days later.” 

“What happened?” 

“The detective ruled it out as an accident and everyone agreed with him. Hell, my own partner agreed with him. When I tried talking to the detective, he laughed in my face and told me that I was just a rookie who needed to stay in his lane.” 

“So you left the force?” Foggy inquires curiously. 

Castle snorts and looks over at Foggy like he’s insane. “No. I’m an officer now.” 

“You just let it go? You knew that the Parkers’ death wasn’t an accident and you didn’t do anything?” Foggy knows its not Castle- Frank’s fault but he still can’t hide the contempt from his voice. 

Frank narrows his eyes at Foggy. “What do you think I’m doing now? I couldn’t help Parker and his wife so the least I can do is make sure their kid doesn’t end up dead.” 

“Still doesn’t explain why Ben chose you to look out for Peter or why he told you about his true identity in the first place,” Foggy wonders out loud. 

“It’s cause I saw the kid. At his parents’ funeral. I apologized to him and Fitzgerald heard me so I had to tell him what I knew. Turns out Parker already knew that someone was trying to kill him.” 

“So I’ve been told,” Foggy huffs. He looks over at Frank to find him staring straight ahead at the door of Peter’s room. The guilt and sadness are visible on his face. Foggy can’t help but wonder if Frank is the missing piece he’s been looking for. Maybe Frank can help him deliver on his promise to Pete and find out who killed his parents. 

The opening of the front door brings Foggy out of his thoughts. He looks over to find Matt standing by the door. 

“Foggy?” Matt calls out. 

Foggy’s about to reply when he notices the woman beside Matt. This is the first time he’s seen Matt’s girlfriend and his heartstrings tug at the sight of them together.  _ This isn’t the time.  _ Foggy reminds himself before making his way to his best friend. 

“Shit, sorry, buddy, I forgot to call you.” Foggy’s apology sounds hollow to his own ears and he’s sure Matt won’t buy it either. “Peter’s home. Looks like New York’s finest are good for something.” He takes Matt’s elbow and directs him towards Frank. “Officer Castle over here found him.” Foggy decides not to tell him about the other occupation Castle has. At least not in the presence of the other stranger in the house that he was effectively ignoring at this moment. 

Matt doesn’t look too happy. He twists his hands around his cane and makes no move to address Frank. 

Frank doesn’t either. He instead sizes up Matt he’s some criminal. “I should get going,” he says getting off the couch after a few seconds. “Look after your kid and make sure he doesn’t run away again.” 

“Excuse me?” scoffs Matt. “Who the hell are you to us how to look after  _ our kid _ ?” 

Foggy blinks at Matt. He just called Peter their kid. He’s never done that in the last two years. 

Castle doesn’t seem too keen on Matt’s choice of words. His boots make an intimidating sound against the hardwood floor as he takes a couple steps right into Matt’s person’s space. Matt stands up to his full height and puffs out his chest, which almost makes Foggy burst out in laughter. But he doesn’t, because the next words out of Castle’s mouth send a chill down his spine. 

“I’m the man who can throw your ass in jail for child neglect. So do your goddamn job and look out for your kid before I have CPS come down here and deal with the two of you.” With those last words, Castle brushes past Matt and heads straight for the door and slams it behind him. 

 


End file.
